Solo hay una palabra que define el paraíso
by RainInMyMind
Summary: — El amor, pequeña berenjena, eso es el cielo –Sanji vio en los ojos de aquel rostro desgastado determinación— No lo olvides.


**Título:** Solo hay palabra que define el paraíso

**Autor:** RainInMyMind (NeoKarou)

**Fandom **: One Piece.

**Personajes/Pairings:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji

**Clasificación:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, son de Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los tomo prestados por un rato.

**Resumen:** — El _amor_, pequeña berenjena, eso es el _cielo_ –Sanji vio en los ojos de aquel rostro desgastado determinación— No lo olvides.

**Número de palabras:** 663

**Tabla:** Infancia

**No. Y Nombre:** 014. Cuentos de las buenas noches.

**Grupo:** Fandom_Insano en LiveJournal.

**No tuve beta para esta historia (Soy una impaciente de corazón). **

**Capitulo Único**

A Sanji le gustaban los cuentos de las buenas noches, le gustaba poder imaginarse a sí mismo en esas historias que Zeff le leía a veces —y si tenía ganas—, en la noche. Adoraba la historia del "All Blue". Pero esa noche, el viejo había venido con un nuevo libro, pequeño y que rápidamente captó el interés de Sanji. Se trataba del cielo, más bien, el "paraíso". La tapa de color azul, le recordaba al hermoso All Blue.

Se acostó en la cama emocionado y Zeff comenzó a leer. Los ángeles hacían apariciones, igual que los muertos que se portaban bien mientras Vivian, o niños honestos. Sanji realmente no creía en todo esto, no le gustaba. Había imaginado el contenido de aquel libro interesante, y ahora pera el, no valía la pena.

No es que no creyera en un dios, creía que tal vez hubiera uno, pero no en el cielo…Y definitivamente no protegiéndonos de todo. El recuerdo amargo de aquella roca gigante y desolada al igual que el hambre y desesperación que sintió le dio escalofríos.

— ¿Qué es el cielo? – Preguntó el niño rubio mirando fijamente a los ojos a su padrastro-

— No seas estúpido berenjena, el cielo está justo por encima de tu cabeza –Dijo con un gruñido — O si no quieres pensar eso, piensa lo que te leí.

— ¡No soy estúpido! –Refunfuño sonrojado — Me refería a que es el cielo...Pero de otra manera, como cuando dicen "Creo que estoy en el cielo" —Zeff levanto una ceja, divertido—

— Es cuando estás muy feliz, y deseas que nunca pare esa felicidad –Dijo cortante, y se quedó esperando una respuesta inteligente del niño-

— Eso no es cierto –Frunció el ceño con confusión- ¡Yo casi siempre estoy feliz y no pienso en el cielo!

Un momento de silencio de hizo entre los dos. Zeff suspiro, no de irritación, sino más _paternal._

— El _amor_, pequeña berenjena, eso es el _cielo_ –Sanji vio en los ojos de aquel rostro desgastado determinación- No lo olvides

* * *

Eso le había dicho hace más de dos años el viejo, le parecía increíble que se acordase. Ahora tenía diez años, se sentía maduro. Tan infantilmente maduro, que Zeff desistió en la idea de que trabajara en el restaurante, alegaba en que le faltaba mucho.

Por lo tanto, había terminado escapándose del colegio de manera rebelde, para terminar con un compañero de clase perdido de camino al lago. No era más que Roronoa Zoro, ese niño estúpido y punk que solo pensaba en espaditas de madera. A Sanji le caía bien a pesar de todo —mejor dicho, a pesar de todas las peleas—.

Aunque justo ahora se sentía disgustado al verlo sentarse tan desagradablemente.

— ¿Qué miras, princesita?

— ¡Soy Sanji! ¡Musgo idiota!

— ¡Y tú a quien le dices musgo! ¡Soy Zoro! ¡Estúpido cejillas!

Sanji suspiró audiblemente y pateó una piedra, que cayó con fuerza en el lago frente a ellos.

— Deja de fastidiarme, pasto estúpido, y quédate callado.

— Cállate tú, rubia de mierda — Y los dos se quedaron callados unos momentos, sentados en la hierba verde, que era un poco más clara que el color de cabello de Zoro—

— Oye, Cejillas –Sanji se quedó callado, y miró el lago de aguas cristalinas — ¡Oe! — Volvió a llamar Zoro impaciente. Pero no hubo respuesta, se giró a gritarle molesto, desistiendo cuando vio el rostro del rubio—

— — ¿Sabes? Mi sueño es navegar por los mares –Susurró con una sonrisa risueña. Zoro lo miró, y sintió como si alguien le hubiera destapado los ojos del gran secreto que estaba frente a él. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar el agua, sin verle nada de especial. Volvió a mirar a Sanji y vio allí, es sus ojos azules, lo especial que faltaba. Tragó duro, sabiendo que la realización llegaba a él.—

— El mío es ser el mejor espadachín del mundo –Su voz sonó baja, pero Sanji lo miró y sus ojos se conectaron.-

— ¿Sabes qué? _Creo que estoy en el cielo_ –Murmuró el rubio—

— _Yo también_

* * *

**Intento autoconvencerme de que el one-shot me salio bien, pero simplemente hay algo que no me cuadra...Opiniones?**


End file.
